Today there are video games in which a physical object can be introduced in the virtual world of a video game. This physical object can have its own virtual avatar in the video game or provide a change in the virtual world in which it is introduced, such as for example, a new downloadable level, a kit for the user, change in user attributes, etc.
The reality is that there can be several physical objects, different video games and several players, each with its own identity. In fact, the activity of several players in virtual worlds requires the identification of the user for the purpose of managing the identity of the persons involved. To successfully introduce a physical object in a game, it is necessary to establish a unique and common link between the physical object to be introduced and the video game.
This link or unique bond can be established using the identity of the player as a unique and common reference. By providing that same identity of the player to the game and to the object, a direct link can be established to know in what game the information associated with the object should be introduced. However, this presents several problems:                It is necessary for the user to assign a player identity to the object. This may not be possible because the user does not remember or does not know the player identity credentials.        Even if the player identity credentials are known, the entity authorizing these credentials (for example, Playstation Network) is managed by a third party different from the entity that administers the object. Therefore, it may not be willing to confirm whether or not the credentials entered are valid.        Different credential authorizing entities can manage different player identities. This is complex when validating player identities depending on of different authorizing entities.        
In other words, solutions existing today require the intervention of a third party that is responsible for authenticating user credentials.
For example, to play a game online in Xbox® Live specific Xbox® Live authentication must be used in order to play online.
Another possibility would be to create a specific link directly with the console and authenticating the virtual world platform in the game with an SDK (Software Development Kit). The drawback in this case is that specific hardware is needed to connect to the virtual world platform and this implies a different interface for each type of virtual world platform (PC, tablet, PS3®, Xbox360, Wii®, etc.)
In the case of the PS Vita® console, the first time it is connected to PS3®, the user has to go through a pairing process consisting of generating a code which appears in user interface of the console and has to be entered in the PS Vita® user interface within a limited time period. In this case, all the elements belong to a closed system where all the elements are controlled by the same credentials authorizing entity (Sony in this case).
The game Skylanders (from Activision Solution) involves physical objects and video games. The solution includes a physical portal (an NFC reader) and the toys (physical objects) have the same NFC technology. Nevertheless, it is a local and closed solution that only works with the portal directly connected to the video console.
Therefore, the technical problem raised by the existing systems is that introducing an object in the video game is limited to authentication performed exclusively by authorizing entities. In other words, in order to pair up the object and the player identity, intervention of the credentials authorizing entity which controls player identities is necessary. The result of this is that an object provider unrelated to the credentials authorizing entity cannot validate the identity provided by the user since they are independent and unrelated entities.